


【博君一肖】我的心上人（车）

by LaPerilla



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPerilla/pseuds/LaPerilla
Summary: 私设/为车而写/这是一辆拖拉机最近王一博向家里出柜了
Kudos: 73





	【博君一肖】我的心上人（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设/为车而写/这是一辆拖拉机
> 
> 最近王一博向家里出柜了

根据王一博告诉肖战的，他最近还在跟他爸妈冷战，用他爸的话来说，就是“不想看到你这个不孝子。”所以为了照顾他爸不是很稳定的情绪，他决定让他“眼不见为净”。  
大年三十这天王一博回了一趟家，结果被他爸一个沙发靠枕扔了过来，还伴着响亮的怒吼：“我没你这个儿子！”  
王一博没什么表情，执拗的跟他爸对视了几秒，然后头也不回地“滚”了。他坐在车上感觉无处可去了，在一个红灯前，腾出手给肖战打了个电话。  
“你就被你爸赶出来了？”肖战道。  
“是啊。”  
肖战沉默了一下，有些紧张地说：“那大过年的你爸妈也怪孤单的。”  
“我喜欢男人，他们就不认我这个儿子，过年没人陪，怪我吗？”  
肖战叹了口气，那句话在他喉咙里转了半天，终于说了出来：“要不你来我家？”  
“真的可以吗？会不会不太方便。”  
“也还行吧，也就是加一双筷子的事儿。”  
“那我晚上可以留宿吗？”  
肖战嘴角抽了抽，“王一博，给你点阳光你还真灿烂上了？”  
王一博清澈的笑声传过来：“我这就到了。”  
门铃响的时候是肖战开的门，王一博一身运动服，终于打扮的像一个符合他年龄的大男孩儿了，脸嫩的都能掐出水来。肖战父母也挺高兴的，说是过年人多热闹，开开心心的就把王一博迎进了门。  
吃饭的时候肖爸爸开了瓶白酒，把肖战的啤酒给没收了：“过年喝点白的。”  
“爸，我喝不来这么高度数的酒。”  
“酒量都是练出来的，不像话。一博能喝多少？”  
“我都可以，跟着叔叔吧。”  
肖爸爸满意道：“你看看人家一博。”  
肖战简直要给自己父母跪了，王一博来过了次年，都不知道谁才是他们儿子了，“不行我头有点晕先去躺会儿。”  
王一博帮肖母洗过碗之后也上了楼，一开门肖战果然在床上挺尸，两条长腿耷拉在床边晃呀晃。王一博眼神变了变，抬手挂门落锁。肖战瞥了他一眼：“什么时候回去啊。”  
“阿姨让我和你挤一挤。”  
“不行，影响我睡眠质量。”肖战看了眼站在床尾的王一博，抬脚想踢过去，小腿立刻被王一博抓住了，肖战赶紧后撤，但是对方就是不松手，还轻轻捏了捏。  
“……”  
窗外的烟花爆竹一声比一声高，甚至还能听到小孩子兴奋的欢呼声。  
王一博单膝跪在床边，一条腿挤进肖战的两腿中间。肖战意识到气氛不太对，赶紧想坐起来，对方伸手一把按着他的肩膀然后整个人压了上去。  
肖战挣扎了一下：“靠，王一博你别乱来！”接着他就说不下去了，因为他已经感觉到王一博身体有了些变化，虽然看不出来，但是凭借两个人以往无数次滚床单的经验，他太清楚王一博现在的眼神是什么意思了。  
肖战小幅度的动了动，尽量避免和王一博的某个部位发生接触：“王一博，我爸妈在楼下呢。”  
“他们在看电视。”王一博手伸进肖战的睡衣里讨好地蹭了蹭他的后背，“而且外面声音这么大，你就算叫的再大声他们也听不到。”  
下身被触碰的时候，肖战身体立刻敏感地起了火。自从过年和王一博分开之后，他已经很久没有做过了，连自己解决都没有。王一博见他没有反抗，更加猖狂地把手伸进了肖战的内裤里，熟练地动作起来。  
肖战手抓着床单，深呼吸试图让自己过快的心跳平稳下来。王一博手指的力度，触感，指尖若有若无扫过的地方，都让他忍不住浑身战栗，他抬手捂住脸，又被对方扳开。王一博低头温柔又不失力度地亲吻着肖战，很快就把肖战撩拨的下身又大了一圈。王一博低头甜甜地笑了笑：“战哥没有我是不行了吗。”  
“呸！我缺人吗我？”  
王一博扬扬眉毛：“我不在的时候你还找过别人？”  
“当然了，我又不是......靠，王一博你干什么！”肖战话还没说完，忽然一阵天旋地转，王一博直接把他从床上扛了起来。  
“艹！”肖战肚子被王一博肩上的骨头硌的生疼，“王一博，你他妈......”  
王一博直接进了浴室，放下肖战后，不给对方一丝喘息的时间，接着就把人抵在门板上亲吻，顺手把浴室也上了锁。  
“咔哒”一声格外清晰。  
肖战嘴唇被王一博咬了一下：“王一博......你......”  
“你这么怕被发现。”王一博一把扯下肖战宽松的睡裤，“我就再给你加一层保险。”  
肖战脑海里闪过无数密密麻麻的脏字，下一秒身体就被翻转了，王一博不知道什么时候拿了沐浴露，往自己下身上抹了把，直接冲进了肖战的身体，一系列动作一气呵成，快的让肖战反抗的时间也没有。  
肖战脱口骂道：“我艹，王一博！你是人吗！......啊。”可是后半句立刻因为王一博的动作弱了下来，肖战脸红着闭上了嘴。  
王一博动了动，肖战后面把他夹的生疼。他一边亲吻肖战的耳朵，一边揉着他的臀瓣试图让他放松点：“战哥，你别夹的这么紧，我疼。”  
回答王一博的是一声气壮山河的“滚”。  
王一博忍着笑，又把肖战往门板上压了压，手绕到肖战的身前动作起来。  
肖战腰很快软的支持不住，加上王一博在他后面缓慢却难以忽视的进出，让他很快就交代了出来。  
肖战嘴巴张了张，什么话都说不出来，他连骂王一博都懒得骂了。  
王一博的脸颊蹭着肖战的耳朵：“我要开始了。”  
“废话真他妈多。”  
得到了许可，王一博抱着肖战的腰毫不留情地动了起来。  
肖战被王一博猛烈得仿佛野兽一样地动作和力道吓到了，他的手腕被紧紧地握住，身体因为王一博越来越大力地撞击拍打在门板上，肉体相撞的声音混合着门板晃动的声音让他面红耳赤，王一博却一点放缓动作的意思也没有，反而更加疯狂地朝更深处顶弄。  
肖战觉得自己地身体都要被王一博捅穿了，快感交织成一张让他无法逃脱的大网，连神智都快不能动弹了。他快要站不住了，只能哑着嗓子开口，带了点撒娇的意味：“王一博......你......你慢点......我不行......你够了！啊......”  
王一博退出去，把肖战翻过来，抬起他的一条腿再次顶了进去。肖战眼前一片水光，身体被打开到极致，欲望喷薄而出再也无法合上。肖战狼狈地缓了口气，伸手用力地抱住王一博的肩膀。  
王一博感觉到了肖战的回应与配合，眼睛微红，他停下动作，亲昵地亲吻着肖战，用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的脖颈，一遍一遍喊着他地名字，然后把人抱了起来。更加深入的顶弄让肖战发出不堪重负的呻吟，张嘴咬住了王一博的肩膀。王一博闷哼了一声，放任了他的动作。  
出了浴室两个人交叠着倒在床上，身体还连在一起，仿佛一个连体婴。  
动作间肖战又射了一次，湿热的内壁抽搐着紧紧裹住王一博的下身，爽的王一博神经一紧，他停下动作缓了缓，接着抬起肖战的腿分到最大，朝着对方最敏感的地方狠劲儿的冲撞，成功的看到了肖战眼里涌上的生理泪水。  
“你大爷......王一博！啊.....你他妈别......呜啊......别动了！”  
“叫一博哥哥。”  
“......”  
王一博用力一顶，肖战两手紧紧扣住王一博的背，拉出了几道血痕，下身又隐隐有了抬头的趋势。  
“一博哥哥，好哥哥，你慢点......”肖战胡乱地摇头，王一博这次不知道怎么回事，兴奋地有些过头了，翻来覆去地折腾了他这么久还是没射。腰部以下仿佛已经不是他自己的了，从尾椎处攀升而上直冲大脑的快感像毒蛇一样紧紧缠绕着他的身体。  
“说你爱我。”  
“......艹，你别得寸进尺。”  
“战哥，我爱你，我真的，爱死你了。”  
“......”  
“战哥，你说吧。”王一博博口气撒娇，下身却十分强硬地用一下比一下沉重地撞击“威胁”着肖战。  
肖战腿都无法收拢，连骂人的力气都没有了。  
“我......我爱你......行......行了吧......”  
王一博紧紧地抱住他，肖战哼唧一声，然后感觉到大股大股炽热的液体浇了进来，烫得他一阵痉挛。  
肖战急促地喘着气，忍不住伸手去捏王一博的耳朵：“你他妈吃春药了么？”  
王一博似乎也很累，抱着肖战不想动，声音有些沙哑：“你就是我的春药。等我休息一下。“  
“？？？”肖战惊恐。  
王一博露出一抹邪笑：“我们要一直做到新年的第一天。”  
“卧槽！！还有两个多小时呢？！”  
“没关系~我会努力的。”  
“你是人吗！我他妈有关系！啊————”

新年快乐，我的心上人。


End file.
